


Listen

by thatgreencj



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Letters, M/M, Ryden, Theres gonna be Sarah and Brendon dating in it but it doesnt work out lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreencj/pseuds/thatgreencj
Summary: Dear Brendon,I remember when we met at a run-down coffee shop three blocks from my apartment. You asked me if you could take the seat across from me. At the time, you told me it was because the other seats in the shop were taken or broken. A few days later, you told me it was because you thought I looked interesting.(Ryan writes letters to Brendon and slowly realizes he loves Brendon more than platonically)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I also post on my Wattpad (where I'll most likely post first). Its Thatgreencj! My instagram is also thatgreencj. Please enjoy. This is purely fiction, I don't own Ryan or Brendon.

10/12/06  
Dear Brendon,

I remember when we met at a run-down coffee shop three blocks from my apartment. You asked me if you could take the seat across from me. At the time, you told me it was because the other seats in the shop were taken or broken. A few days later, you told me it was because you thought I looked interesting. You sat down and asked me questions. I answered and asked a few myself.

“I’m Brendon, and you?”  
“Ryan, where are you from?”  
“Utah, but now I live in Nevada, obviously.”

We talked about stupid things, semi-serious things, funny things, anything. We clicked fast. I said it was a nice coincidence, and you called it destiny. I liked that. You asked for my phone and I gave it to you. You entered your number and set your name to ‘Brenny’. Cute.

A few days later, we met at your friend Jon’s house. He was chill. That’s when you told me you wanted to sit by me because I was interesting. It’s been two months since then. We visit occasionally, but only once or twice a week. Turns out you live forty minutes away from me. I want to ask you to move into my apartment, and I have an extra room I’ve been letting my guitars collect dust in. Maybe I’ll ask you today when we go to Pete’s. Maybe.

Your friend,

Ryan.


	2. October 14, 2006, letter two

10/14/06

Dear Brendon,

I asked you two days ago. You said maybe, and that you had to ask your roommate. All I know about him is that his name is Spencer and that he is really sarcastic. I’ve never met him.

We talked about what we will do if your roommate lets you. You’ll move your bed and piano in first. I would need to clean my room. You don’t have a dog, which I’m grateful for. My Dottie doesn’t do well with new dogs. I’ll rearrange the living room, too, so you can fit your piano in.

I’ve gotten close to you. No, I don’t plan on showing you these letters. Maybe you’ll find them one day. I don’t have anything embarrassing in these letters; just me talking about how great our friendship is. We know each other well for only being together for two months. Ha, I don’t even know if you have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, I’m not going to assume your sexuality.

Maybe you do have a girlfriend. Maybe she’s a middleschool sweetheart. Maybe she’s a model. Maybe she is a crazy cat lady. I don’t know, but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Have I told you I have a girlfriend? Her name is Jac. We’ve been having problems, though, so we might not last that long.

I talked to you earlier this morning. You said that as soon as Spencer’s home, you’d ask him. I haven’t gotten a text back yet. This sucks. My apartment is empty. Maybe I’m clingy, but you don’t make my apartment feel empty when you’re over. Pete says the way I talk about you makes it sound like I’m in love with you. Yeah, right. You’re my friend. Buddy. Pal. Isn’t it wild how people have these weird perspectives? Maybe I need a new perspective to see what they mean.

Yeah, I fawn over you. I call you hot. It doesn’t mean I want to fuck you. You are a good-looking guy. And your personality is great. People are wild. Am I ranting? I feel like I’m ranting. Why am I asking you? You can’t answer. I’m going crazy. Maybe I should stop writing.

Your buddy,

Ryan


End file.
